planetpendulumfandomcom-20200213-history
All Events
2002 *2002-09-XX Drum Club Perth DJ Set 2003 *2003-01-03 January Mix Studio Mix *2003-01-31 Turbine Adelaide Traffic Club Australia'' DJ Set'' *2003-04-XX Roller Sessions Perth Studio Mix *2003-06-02 Bielefeld Germany DJ Set *2003-06-06 The End London UK DJ Set *2003-07-XX Drum & Bass Arena Mix Studio Mix *2003-07-20 OTC Rewind Radio Atlanta US Radio Mix *2003-07-24 Primordial Vibeflow Los Angeles US Radio Mix *2003-07-31 Surge Birmingham US DJ Set *2003-08-16 [[Radio Mix - 2003-08-16 Drum Infected Phuture Frequency Radio|Drum Infected Phuture Frequency Radio Radio]]'' Mix'' *2003-10-15 Therapy Sessions Herbal London DJ Set *2003-11-16 Kaos Fabric London DJ Set *2003-12-06 Toulouse France DJ Set *2003-12-26 K4 Club Ljubljana Slovenia DJ Set *2003-12-31 NYE Slammin Vinyl' Balcony Bar Dundee UK DJ Set 2004 *2004-01-25 Kiss 100 Kaos Adam F Show Radio Mix *2004-02-14 The Coronet Renegade vs. Metalheadz London DJ Set *2004-03-XX Pyrotechnic Radio Renegade Hardware London Radio Mix *2004-04-02 The End Skool of Hard Knocks Launch Party London DJ Set *2004-04-04 Kiss 100 Kaos Adam F & DJ Hype Show Radio Mix *2004-04-17 Moving Through Air Marrickville Bowling Club Sydney DJ Set *2004-04-30 Maimarkt Club Bremen Germany DJ Set *2004-05-01 Black Label Bateau Concorde Atlantique France DJ Set *2004-05-19 Therapy Sessions Herbal London DJ Set *2004-05-29 Sanctuary Music Arena Milton Keynes UK DJ Set *2004-06-04 LiveVEvil School of Art Glasgow DJ Set *2004-07-31 Global Gathering Long Marston Airfield UK DJ Set *2004-08-06 The End Renegade Hardware 7th Anniversary DJ Set *2004-08-28 One Nation Markthalle Hamburg DJ Set *2004-08-29 One Nation Carnival After Party Brixton Academy London DJ Set *2004-09-11 Leisure Plaza Milton Keynes UK DJ Set *2004-09-18 Triple J Mix Up Australia Radio Mix *2004-10-08 Out Of The Blue The Rosemount Perth DJ Set '' *2004-10-10 Kiss 100 Kaos Adam F Show ''Radio Mix *2004-10-18 Breezeblock Mix BBC Radio Mix *2004-10-22 Fatal Messarosh Kulturní Dům Válcoven Plechu Frýdek-Místek DJ Set *2004-12-04 Drum & Bass Awards National Skydome Arena Coventry DJ Set *2004-12-25 Boxing Day Special Ministry Of Sound London DJ Set *2004-12-31 NYE Leisure Plaza Milton Keynes UK DJ Set 2005 * 2005-01-03 Vienna Flex DJ Set * 2005-01-05 Pirate Station III DJ Set * 2005-04-02 The Coronet Battle Of The MCs Rematch DJ Set * 2005-04-20 Tjuunin Radio Radio Mix * 2005-05-01 May The First Be With You AC23 with Andy C DJ Set * 2005-05-18 Origin FM Radio Mix * 2005-05-29 Homelands The Bowl DJ Set * 2005-06-19 Inigo Bar London DJ Set * 2005-06-23 Annie Mac's Mini-Mix Radio Mix * 2005-06-25 Lloret De Mar Barcelona DJ Set * 2005-07-12 BBC 1xtra Connexions Mix Radio Mix * 2005-07-16 SeOne DJ Set * 2005-07-21 Kiss FM Kaos Radio Mix * 2005-07-30 Global Gathering Accelerated Culture DJ Set * 2005-08-05 Urban Artforms Vienna DJ Set * 2005-08-XX Breezeblock BBC First Radio Mix * 2005-08-09 Breezeblock BBC Rebroadcast Radio Mix * 2005-08-13 United Dance vs Moondance DJ Set * 2005-09-18 Essentials Mix BBC Radio Mix * 2005-10-20 Movement Bar Rhumba DJ Set * 2005-10-22 SeOne with Nicky Blackmarket DJ Set * 2005-11-05 SeOne with Fresh DJ Set * 2005-XX-XX Devotion with UK Apachi DJ Set 2006 * 2006-01-20 Pendulum - Breakbeat.is Club NASA * ..and more but these are the ones i have uploaded on YT right now Info for later * combine mp3 for K4! reupload * homelands set was played by rob. its in the kiss interview dont forget to fix it. dj hype on kiss 100, documents soulseek folder, mp3cut * http://inthemix.junkee.com/pendulum-el-hornet-itm-fm-exclusive-mix/15209 ? * https://themixingbowl.org/thread/view/26657?gotopost=390335#390335 springsix was FM FEAR * https://themixingbowl.org/thread/view/72315 tracklsitng for annie 2008 breaks set * zane bizz https://themixingbowl.org/thread/view/61132 * 2008-05-25 pendulum 1xtra? https://themixingbowl.org/thread/view/72756?gotopost=755191#755191 * again? https://themixingbowl.org/thread/view/83403 * does elhornet running tings 09 count? * this one, have it DL ed https://themixingbowl.org/thread/view/101471 * dj fresh's get punked 05 set has some good bits ref, also files * fresh breezeblock has masochist in the beginning. got it in files * bad company at innovation carnival 2003 and has an another planet... pretty early no?